Team Chaotix
, znana również jako Chaotix Crew, lub po prostu – drużyna pojawiająca się w serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest to agencja detektywistyczna, w które pracują Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, oraz Vector the Crocodile, który jest jednocześnie jej szefem. Chaotix funkcjonują jako detektywi do wynajęcia. Członkowie drużyny po raz pierwszy spotkali się podczas wydarzeń z gry Knuckles' Chaotix, gdzie powstrzymali Doktora Eggmana i Metal Sonica przed zawładnięciem Newtrogic High Zone. Espio, Charmy i Vector utworzyli potem znaną obecnie drużynę Chaotix. Historia Knuckles' Chaotix W grze Knuckles' Chaotix Vector, Espio, Charmy i Mighty przypadkowo spotkali się ze sobą po tym jak każde z nich odwiedziło tajemniczą wyspę, która wynurzła się z oceanu. Zostali wtedy złapani przez Doktora Robotnika, który używal wyspy do poskromienia mocy Ciemnych Pierścieni. Espio został uratowany jako pierwszy przez Knucklesa, a później bohaterowie wyzwolili kolejnych uwięzionych przyjaciół. Przyłączyli się do nich również Heavy i Bomb - dwa zbuntowane badniki Robotnika. Wspólnie bohaterowie pokonali Doktora Robotnika, oraz jego ulepszonego Metal Sonica, ratując wyspę. Sonic Heroes [[Plik:TeamChaotix.png|thumb|Team Chaotix w grze Sonic Heroes]] W grze Sonic Heroes Vector, Espio i Charmy jakiś czas przed wydarzeniami z tej gry utworzyli agencję detektywistyczną, znaną jako Chaotix. Vector objął funkcję jej szefa. W grze Espio jest postacią szybką, Charmy postacią latającą, a Vector postacią silną. Team Blast Team Chaotix to Chaotix Recital. Drużyna przeznaczona jest dla zaawansowanych graczy, a jej rozgrywka różni się znacząco od pozostałych drużyn. Team Chaotix muszą wykonywać różnego rodzaju misje, z czego na każdym poziomie posiadają inny cel. Misje mogą polegać na zbieraniu określonej liczby przedmiotów, niszczeniu konkretnych przeciwników, dotarciu do mety będąc niezauważonym i inne. Team Chaotix rzadko mają za zadanie dotrzeć do mety, bo zwykle na końcu poziomów czeka na nich Kwiat teleportujący, który zabiera ich z powrotem na początek planszy. Dodatkowe misje Team Chaotix są utrudnionymi wersjami zwykłych misji, z nowymi lub zmodyfikowanymi wytycznymi, jak na przykład znalezienie wszystkich danych przedmiotów na mapie, czy zniszczenie jeszcze większej ilości wrogów. W trakcie wydarzeń z gry podekscytowany Charmy wleciał do biura agencji i dostarczył krótkofalówkę od klienta, który miał dla drużyny pracę. Espio nie ufał tajemniczemu klientowi, ale Vector przypomniał mu że zgodnie z ich zasadami nie mogą odrzucić żadnej pracy, za którą mogą otrzymać zapłatę. Chaotix przyjęli zlecenia od klienta, który w trakcie ich podróży zlecał im coraz nowsze zadania, początkowo mające sprawdzić ich umiejętności. Team Chaotix natknęli się także na Team Dark i Team Rose, z którymi stoczyli walki w wyniku nieporozumień. Natknęli się także na Doktora Eggmana, który zaczął przybliżać Vectorowi prawdziwą tożsamość ich klienta. Po dotarciu na pokład Final Fortress i ostatecznym pokonaniu fałszywego Eggmana, Team Chaotix odnaleźli prawdziwego w jednej z kajut. Vector od dłuższego czasu wiedział że Eggman był ich klientem, natomiast Espio i Charmy byli zaskoczeni. Eggman obiecał zapłacić im po tym jak podbije świat, ale Chaotix wiedzieli że nie ma im czym zapłacić i zaatakowali go. Po przesłuchaniu Eggmana dowiedzieli się, że Neo Metal Sonic uwiężił go i przybrał jego postać, aby skopiować dane pozostałych drużyn i dokonać transformacji. Później Team Chaotix, razem z Team Dark i Team Rose, pomogli odwrócić uwagę Metal Madness, podczas gdy Team Sonic wykorzystali Szmaragdy Chaosu do transformacji w Team Super Sonic. Po tym jak Metal Overlord został pokonany, a Neo Metal Sonic wrócił do swojej pierwotnej formy, Team Chaotix przypomnieli sobie o obiecanej zapłacie i zaczęli ścigać Eggmana, który próbował im się wymknąć. Nie wiadomo, czy zostali wynagrodzeni za swoją pracę. Shadow the Hedgehog thumb|left|Team Chaotix na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK W grze Shadow the Hedgehog wszyscy trzej członkowie Team Chaotix pojawiają się jako postaci, które mogą asystować Shadowowi na różnych poziomach. Nie wiadomo czy pracują dla kolejnego klienta, czy też działają niezależnie. Na poziomie Prison Island pojawia się Charmy, któremu Vector wyznaczył zadanie zdobycia ściśle tajnych dyskietek. Przed poziomem Mad Matrix Chaotix próboli włamać się do komputera Eggmana, ale bezkustecznie. Dopiero po przybyciu Shadowa udało się otworzyć portal do wirtualnego świata. Espio podążył za Shadowem i pojawia się na poziomie Mad Matrix, gdzie można pomóc mu aktywować bazy danych wewnątrz komputera. Espio bierze także udział w walce z Egg Breakerem, po tym jak Doktor Eggman wykrywa jego i Shadowa w swoim komputerze. Vector pojawia się na poziomie Cosmic Fall, gdzie Shadow może mu pomóc dostać się do pokoju komputerowego, zanim Kosmiczna Kolonia ARK się zawali. Pomaga później w walce z Black Doomem. Po pokonaniu władcy Black Arms, Vector pociesza Shadowa, który widzi w sobie jedynie nieudany i niebezpieczny dla życia eksperyment, który nigdy nie powinien być stworzony. Zdradza mu także, że może być czymś więcej. W epilogu gry Team Chaotix pojawili się na na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, gdzie ponownie próbowali uruchomić komputer, tym razem w laboratorium stacji kosmicznej. Udało im się to, kiedy Charmy uderzył w maszynę. Chaotix odtworzyli tym samym nagranie profesora Geralda Robotnika, które zdradziło Shadowowi jego prawdziwą naturę i to do czego został stworzony, a także sposób na zniszczenie Black Comet. Sonic Rivals 2 W grze Sonic Rivals 2 Team Chaotix zostali wynajęci przez nieznanego klienta w celu zbadania ostatnich zaginięć Chao. Podejrzewając Silvera o bycie porywaczem Chao, Vector wysłał Espio aby zbadał jeża. Jednakże Espio zaprzyjaźnił się z Silverem w trakcie wydarzeń z gry i odkrył, że jeż nie tylko nie stał za porwaniami, ale chciał im zapobiec, ukrywając je przed Doktorem Eggmanem Nega. Espio pomógł Silverowi pokonać Eggmana Nega, ale nie udało mu się zebrać żadnych dowodów w sprawie zaginięć Chao, co rozwścieczyło Vectora, ponieważ ten wydał już pieniądze które zapłacił im z góry klient aby spłacić czynsz. Sonic Colors (DS) [[Plik:Chaotix Colors.png|thumb|Team Chaotixc w Sonic Colors]] W grze Sonic Colors Team Chaotix pojawiają się jedynie w wersji na Nintendo DS. Zostali wysłani do Niesamowitego Międzygwiezdnego Parku Rozrywki, aby zbadać go i znaleźć Doktora Eggmana. Po przybyciu grupa rozdzieliła się aby przeszukać Planet Wisp. Charmy dał się jednak ponieść lokalnym atrakcjom, a Espio wykorzystywał tutejsze przeszkody aby trenować. Obaj natknęli się również na Sonica i Tailsa, podczas gdy Vector czekał na ich raport. Kiedy sam krokodyl spotkał Sonica, zaczął się obawiać że udział jeża będzie ich kosztować nagrodę. Początkowo Vector chciał przekonać Sonica do odejścia, ale zgodził się przyjąć jego pomoc po tym jak Charmy znalazł wskazówkę. Kiedy poszukiwania zakończyły się niczym, Espio dołączył z powrotem do Chaotix. Vector postanowił zrezygnować z zadania i poszukać innych zajęć dla swojej agencji, oferując nawet Sonicowi wstąpienie do Chaotix. Sonic Generations W grze Sonic Generations Team Chaotix pomagali urządzić przyjęcie urodzinowe dla Sonica, ale w trakcie jego trwania zostali porwani przez Time Eatera, razem z innymi przyjaciółmi jeża. Time Eater rozrzucił ich po różnych erach w White Space, zamieniając w nieruchome, białe posągi. Espio został uratowany jako pierwszy przez klasycznego i współczesnego Sonica w Seaside Hill. Vector został uratowany jako drugi w Rooftop Run, informując wtedy obu Soniców o tym że ktoś może sterować Time Eaterem. Charmy został ocalony jako ostatni w Planet Wisp. Cały Team Chaotix pojawił się później tuż przed finałowym starciem z Time Eaterem, motywując klasycznego i współczesnego Sonica do pokonania klasycznego i współczesnego Doktora Eggmana. Po zniszczeniu Time Eatera Team Chaotix znów pojawili się na przyjęciu urodzinowym Sonica. Sonic Runners [[Plik:Chaotix Runners.png|thumb|Team Chaotix w Sonic Runners]] W grze Sonic Runners pojawiają się wszyscy trzej członkowie Team Chaotix. Espio, Vector i Charmy są przydzieleni do typu Chaotix, który pozwala im zwiększać ilość zebranych pierścieni o 75%. W trakcie wydarzenia "Birthday on Windy Hill" Team Chaotix byli w drodze na przyjęcie urodzinowe Sonica, kiedy zostali porwnai przez Doktora Eggmana. W trakcie ucieczki ze swojego więzienia, dowiedzieli się że Eggman planował coś w pobliskiej bazie. Nie wiedzieli jednak, że otrzymali tę informację aby zwabić Sonica w pułapkę. Team Chaotix odnaleźli Team Sonic aby przekazać im wiadomość, jednocześnie życząc Sonicowi wszystkiego najlepszego. Po tym jak wszystkie drony Death Egg zostały zniszczone, Team Chaotix dołączyli do celebrowania przyjęcia urodzinowego Sonica. Sonic Forces [[Plik:Sonic Forces cutscene 387.png|thumb|left|Team Chaotix w grze Sonic Forces]] W grze Sonic Forces Team Chaotix dołączyli do Resistance, razem z innymi przyjaciółmi Sonica, aby stawiać opór Imperium Eggmana, które zajęło 99% powierzchni świata. W ciągu sześciu miesięcy nieobecności Sonica, którego Doktor Eggman pokonał, Team Chaotix brali udział w wielu bitwach z badnikami. W trakcie obrony jednego z miast odpierali badniki szturmujące bramę miejską, podczas gdy jeden z rekrutów udzielił im pomocy i zestrzelił statek zrzucający roboty na pole bitwy. Chaotix podziękowali mu za pomoc, po czym wrócili do swoich obowiązków. W ostatnich dniach wojny Team Chaotix pomagali uratować Sonica uwięzionego na pokładzie Death Egg, oraz brali udział w licznych misjach, m.in. nieudanym ataku na Metropolis, oraz udanym zniszczeniu Death Egg. Team Chaotix uczestniczyli także w finałowej bitwie pod Eggman Empire Fortress z replikami Phantom Ruby, aż ostatecznie został on zniszczony przez Sonica i Avatara. Po zakończonej wojnie Team Chaotix spotkał się razem z pozostałymi członkami Resistance w Resistance HQ, gdzie Knuckles ogłosił rozwiązanie ruchu oporu. Chaotix mogli ostatecznie wrócić do swoich poprzednich zajęć. Team Sonic Racing W grze Team Sonic Racing Team Chaotix nie pojawili się w całości. Vector przyjął zlecenie od Tailsa, aby dowiedzieć się kim jest Dodon Pa. W tym celu udał się na wyścigi które organizował tajemniczy jenot z kosmosu i spotkał się z Silverem i Blaze, których przekonał do utworzenia Team Vector. Jednocześnie Espio i Charmy pracowali nad przygotowaniem raportu o tożsamości Dodona Pa dla Vectora. Dzięki śledztwu przeprowadzonemu przez Chaotix, Vectorowi udało się ustalić że Dodon Pa nie był zły, ponieważ był szefem firmy Donpa Motors i władcą Królestwa Donpa. Członkowie Espio the Chameleon thumb|100px|Espio the Chameleon Fioletowy kameleon, wojownik ninja. Espio jest cichy i zdyscyplinowany. W mistrzowski sposób wykorzystuje swoje umiejętności ninja i nieustannie szkoli się w sztuce podstępu, aby być jeszcze skuteczniejszym. Espio wyróżnia się na tle swojej drużyny: jako jedyny stara się zachowywać powagę i nie podobają mu się różne dziwne pomysły Vectora i Charmy'ego. Mimo tego Espio jest wobec nich lojalny i zawsze gotowy do wyruszenia na najbardziej niebezpieczne misje. Charmy Bee thumb|120px|Charmy Bee Żółto-czarny pszczoła. Charmy jest nadpobudliwy, głośny i niedojrzały, przez co gra często gra swoim przyjaciołom na nerwach. Niemniej jednak posiada świetnie umiejętności śledcze, które czynią z niego wartościowego członka zespołu. Vector i Espio traktują go na równi ze sobą.Dodatkowo jest bardzo energiczny, a jego główną broń stanowi żądło. Charmy potrafi także w pewnych sytuacjach wpływać na wiatr. Vector the Crocodile thumb|150px|Vector the Crocodile Zielony krokodyl, szef agencji. Spośród wszystkich trzech członków zespołu Chaotix, Vector jest najbardziej doświadczonym detektywem. Zwykle rozwiązuje większość spraw i dochodzi do prawdy jako pierwszy. Pomimo swojego groźnego wyglądu i nieco agresywnego zachowania, w głębi serca jest tak naprawdę bardzo dobrą osobą. Wielu uważa, że Vectorowi zależy tylko na pieniądzach, ale tak naprawdę krokodyl jest gotowy do udzielenia darmowej pomocy tym, którzy są w potrzebie. W wolnych chwilach lubi słuchać muzyki i żuć swoją gumę balonową. Temat muzyczny Tematem muzycznym Team Chaotix w grze Sonic Heroes jest utwór Team Chaotix. W innych mediach Sonic the Comic [[Plik:Chaotix Comic.jpg|thumb|Chaotix w Sonic the Comic]] W Sonic the Comic Chaotix pełnią funkcję strażników Special Zone i zostali założeni przez Omni-Viewera. W tej wersji do grupy należą Espio, Charmy, Vector, oraz Mighty. Nack the Weasel był dawniej częścią drużyny, ale zdradził ją na rzecz Brotherhood of Metallix. Chaotix po raz pierwszy pojawili się po przybyciu Knucklesa do Special Zone. Omni-Viewer wezwał ich wtedy, uważając ze kolczatka był sługą Doktora Robotnika. Kiedy prawda wyszła na jaw, Knuckles przyłączył się na krótko do Chaotix aby pokonać większe zagrożenie. Później Sonic spędził dużo czasu z Chaotix, kiedy był uwięziony w Special Zone. Poznał wtedy wrogów Chaotix, takich jak Lord Sidewinder, oraz Blockhead Bill - ojca Mighty'ego. Chaotix brali potem udział w uwięzieniu Super Sonica, najpierw w polu czasowym Omni-Viewera, a potem wewnątrz Black Asteroid. Archie Comics thumb|Team Chaotix w komiksach Archie Comics W komiksach Archie Comics, Team Chaotix byli grupą detektywów, która przyjmowała niemal każdą pracę, aby móc spłacić czynsz. Zwykle ratowali przy tym świat. Przed Super Genesis Wave, Chaotix byli grupą Freedom Fighters, blisko powiązaną z Knucklesem. Zebrali się aby pomóc Knucklesowi wyzwolić Knothole Freedom Fighters z niewoli Doktora Robotnika i od tamtego czasu asystowali również Knucklesowi w pilnowaniu Angel Island. Później pomagali całemu światu walcząc z Imperium Eggmana. Sonic X [[Plik:Sonic X ep 39 59.png|thumb|Chaotix w Sonic X]] W serialu Sonic X Chaotix pracowali jako detektywi do wynajęcia, mieszkając w swoim biurze położonym początkowo w świecie Sonica. W wyniku trzeciej Kontroli Chaosu Chaotix razem ze swoim biurem trafili na Ziemię, gdzie Vector wyznaczył zadanie uratowania Cream, o której znalezienie prosiła ich Vanilla. Po tym jak Vanilla zjawiła się i pojednała z Cream, Chaotix powrócili do swojego biura. Pod koniec drugiego sezonu wrócili do świata Sonica, razem z innymi jego mieszkańcami. W trzecim sezonie Chaotix wyruszyli w kosmos, za pomocą statku kosmicznego, który przysłał im z Ziemi Chuck Thorndyke. Chaotix początkowo mieli dostarczyć rzeczy Chrisa Thorndyke'a na pokład Niebieskiego Tajfunu, a później kiedy powrócili na tajfun gdy ich statek wymagał napraw, Vector chciał przybliżyć do siebie Tailsa i Cosmo. Nieco później Chaotix zgubili się w kosmosie i wylądowali na jednej z planet, gdzie otworzyli swój bar w którym ukrywali Sonica i jego przyjaciół przed Metarexami. Pod koniec sezonu wzięli udział w finałowej bitwie z Metarexami. IDW Publishing thumb|Chaotix w komiksach IDW W komiksach IDW Publishing Chaotix posiadają taką samą przeszłość jak w grach, do momentu wydarzeń z Sonic Forces. Po wojnie detektywi zajmowali się poszukiwaniem Doktora Eggmana, a kiedy zlokalizowali go w Spiral Hill Village, sprowadzili Sonica aby zdecydował co zrobić z Eggmanem, który stracił pamięć. Później Chaotix brali udział w bitwie o Angel Island przeciwko Master Overlordowi. Kiedy Doktor Eggman odzyskał swoje wspomnienia i zaczął rozprzestrzeniać po świecie Metal Virus, Chaotix zarządzali ewakuacją Seaside City. Ciekawostki *Według Takashiego Iizuki Team Chaotix pojawiający się od gry Sonic Heroes powstał na nowo na bazie postaci z gry Knuckles' Chaotix, ignorując poprzednie wydarzenia które mogłyby kolidować z Sonic Heroes. * Team Chaotix to jedyna drużyna w Sonic Heroes, w której szybką postacią nie jest jeż. Co więcej, drużyna ta jako jedyna nie posiada jeża. *Team Chaotix jest jedyną drużyną w Sonic Heroes, w której nie ma żadnych ssaków: Vector i Espio są gadami, a Charmy owadem. *Team Chaotix to jedyna drużyna, której liderem jest silna postać. *Charmy jest jedynym członkiem Team Chaotix, który jak dotąd nie pojawił się samodzielne w żadnej grze, bez Espio i Vectora. *Team Chaotix mieli się początkowo pojawić w Sonic the Hedgehog Level Pack w grze LEGO Dimensions, o czym świadczą ich tekstury i modele w plikach gry. en:Team Chaotix ru:Team Cahotix Kategoria:Drużyny w Sonic Heroes Kategoria:Organizacje